Turnin Me On
by writersblock777
Summary: Only Seventh years are allowed into the village of Hogsmeade after dark. So, like any other seventh year that’s excited about this lovely new rule, Lily ventures out into the dark…into a night club. And guess who she meets there. Ch. 2 up. COMPLETE!
1. Turnin Me On

**A/N:** This fic, chapter, and title are inspired by Nina Sky "Turnin Me On."

**Turnin Me On**

**Info:** Rated PG-13, Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Only Seventh years are allowed into the village of Hogsmeade after dark. So, like any other seventh year that's excited about this lovely new rule, Lily ventures out into the dark…into a night club. And guess who she meets there.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing recognizable belongs to me. Only Stan Roberts belongs to me.

**Chapter One: Turnin' Me On**

Lily was excited. She had just gotten permission from her parents to be able to go into Hogsmeade after dark. She was worried that her parents would turn overprotective, but luckily, they didn't. She handed her permission slip into Professor McGonagall excitedly.

As she walked into the village, she suddenly realized she had no company with her, and felt very much alone. Her boyfriend, Stanley Roberts, had stayed behind to finish up some homework that he had been neglecting.

She was alone in Hogsmeade for a night all to herself. Was she supposed to be upset about this!

Lily decided that the first thing to do when given a privilege like this was to go straight to the place where most Hogwarts students were. And that was to the _Chez Nuit_.

She walked into the noisy club feeling very proud of herself for achieving this task. Immediately, she decided that she was not going to be very naughty that night, just in case someone was listening to her thoughts and went to go tell Stan. Then, she realized that she was just being stupid, and ignored herself.

Lily sat down at the bar, not intending to order anything, mind you, and opted to find a friend to spend the night with.

She didn't have to look far. As soon as she had this thought, a guy about her age plopped down in the seat next to hers. He had messy black hair, glasses, and a regal nose. Lily noted that he was also rather slender, yet toned. She had the odd feeling as if she'd seen him somewhere before. As she took in all of his attractive features, she decided that this had to be the hottest guy she had ever seen.

Before she could catch herself staring, the guy turned her way and flashed her a smile. Lily flushed and looked away.

"What wouldjja like?" the bartender asked this mysterious hot guy.

"Two butterbeers, please," he said in a suave sort of voice (according to Lily). Lily wondered who the second one was for. She looked around, watching the crowd to see if some nice hot girl was coming their way. But the guy sitting next to her wound his arm around her shoulders.

Lily tensed. She didn't even _know _this guy, and…he was _touching _her. But oddly enough, it felt really nice.

She turned to him to ask what his name was, but he beat her to it. "What's your name?" he asked, grinning.

"I…I…I think I'm L-L-Lily Ev-v-vans," said Lily nervously. _I think I'm Lily Evans!_ She thought immediately. _How stupid will he think I am now?_

"I'm sure you know your name," said this nice hot guy. "So, I'm not going to doubt you. My name is James Potter," he added, running a hand through his hair.

Lily nearly fainted. This guy—James—was talking to her as if she were a friend. How lucky was she to meet the hottest guy ever!

"I…I'm s-sorry," Lily stammered.

"No need," said James, handing her a butterbeer that had just arrived.

"It—it's for me?"

"Yes," said James, "that _could_ be the reason I gave it to you."

Lily flushed again, and, finding nothing to reply, she took a large gulp of butterbeer.

"You know," James was speaking again. "There's no reason to feel shy around me. I meet a lot of girls. You've got to be the only one who acts different around me. Unless this is how you are?"

"No," said Lily quickly. "I…just…_you're so hot!_" _EEP! Did I just say that out loud?_

James burst out laughing. "I get that a lot too."

Lily slapped her forehead. "You know what? Forget it! I'm wasting your time! Go have fun w—"

"No, that's not what I meant!" said James hurriedly, as Lily was about to hop off the stool and find a new friend. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing on you, James," said Lily, getting more comfortable with this new guy. "I was just scolding myself for being foolish."

James grinned. "Oh, Lily? D'you…d'you want to dance with me?"

"Of course, James!" said Lily excitedly. She was going to dance with James, the hottest guy in the world!

James took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Lily felt a little apprehensive all of a sudden. "Are you sure you'd like to dance with _me?_ There are so many other girls. So many more _better _girls around here…"

She pointed out one girl who was 'strutting her stuff, so to speak', to a crowd of guys nearby. "Like her."

James cringed. "Do you really think I'd want girls like _that?_" he said indignantly. Then, his expression changed. "Well…perhaps…I mean, it depends all on how she looks…wait, what am I saying? Of course I wouldn't want a slut like her! Is that honestly the kind of girl you think I like?"

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Lily. "You're a guy. Of course, you'd like a chance to at least get cozy with her, wouldn't you? Well, how about her?" She pointed at a girl who was walked like she owned the world with a rather short black leather skirt and a small white tank.

"No," said James, shaking his head. "I don't like airheads."

"But you like pretty girls, right?" said Lily.

"Pretty, yes," said James.

"So, that wouldn't explain what you're doing dancing with me."

"I think you're beautiful," said James softly.

Lily blushed, but nevertheless said stiffly, "I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"Honestly!" insisted James. "You've got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on!"

"That would only mean you haven't laid eyes on many girls," said Lily. "You probably only looked at me and Hera Midgen. Poor girl, her acne hasn't cleared up yet… And I haven't even _tried_ to look pretty!"

"I can only imagine you being more lovely than you are now, can't I?" said James dreamily. "What would you do to yourself?"

"I'd put on more makeup, better clothes—"

"Do you seriously believe makeup and clothes make up how beautiful a girl really is?" James asked seriously.

"No, but if I'm ever to impress I guy, that's all I need," said Lily simply.

"Is that really what you believe?" said James.

"Yes."

"Then you have a lot to learn," said James, finally steering her onto the dance floor.

"Well, do you know what sort of guy _I_ would go for?" challenged Lily.

"I probably do," said James thoughtfully. "You want the sort of man that's hot, sexy, and charming. Simple."

Lily felt her cheeks turn a little pink, knowing full well that all James said was true. "No! I don't just go for hot and sexy!"

"I'm _sure_ you don't," said James sarcastically. "You go for me. I'm hot and sexy, aren't I?" Lily flushed a little more pink just as the lights in the room turned pinkish red.

They were playing Nina Sky "Move Ya Body" at the moment.

"I love this song," said Lily. "It makes me feel so good!"

"Really?" said James. Lily stared up into his enticing hazel eyes. They were so complicated that Lily found herself gazing into their beauty. That was all Lily could take.

She leaned up and pressed her lips onto James's and felt his warmth all through her body. James seemed starstruck for a moment, but he joined into the kiss as well. Lily wrapped her arms around his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. James closed his arms around her.

When Lily finally lost all air from her lungs, she pulled away, feeling immediately guilty. She had just cheated on Stanley. She breathed deeply.

"What?" James asked, worried. "What's going on?"

"I…" Lily considered telling James what had just happened, and she had foolishly blundered, but then decided against it. "Nothing happened. That was just the best kiss I've ever experienced."

The song now became a slow song. Lily made up her mind to forget Stanley for the night; she was having too much of a good time with James to care about Stan now. She wound her arms around James's slender torso, and felt James place his hands on her waist tenderly and they began swaying to the music.

"James?" Lily asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"Will you…spend the night with me?" Lily asked, thinking about eating dinner with him. She was about to say so when James got to it first.

"Like dinner? I know this great place…" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, dinner," said Lily. She knew this was sort of like a date, and that she really _was_ cheating on Stan, but she couldn't help it! James was exactly what she wanted and he was definitely getting her blood rushing.

"Of course, Lily," said James warmly.

"Well, then let's go now!" she said excitedly, pulling James away toward the door. James obliged.

"What was that 'great place' you were saying?" Lily asked, giving _Chez Nuit_ one last look before walking through the doors with James.

"It's a really expensive restaurant," said James anxiously, as though thinking Lily wouldn't enjoy it.

"Really?" said Lily happily. "Let's go then!"

"What's the hurry?" said James suavely. Lily ran into his arms and kissed him again.

"I really like you," she explained. "It'll be nice to spend the night with you."

"So...would you consider this as going out with me?" James asked.

Lily considered it. "Er…no. We're just going somewhere to eat for fun."

To make a boring story short, Lily and James ate happily and were now on their way back up to Hogwarts.

"Lily?" asked James, stopping in the middle of the road. "Why would you not consider this as going out?"

Lily sighed. "My boyfriend will probably get a little upset."

The impact of these words on James seemed to Lily like she had told him too fast. Lily said, "Don't worry about him, though. I've been wanting to break up with him for ages now." A lie, but a little lie never hurt anyone…

James let out a deep breath. "That's not fair for him Lily. I'll see you again, probably." And with that, James disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lily alone to go back to Hogwarts.

Although that was not exactly she wanted to depart with him, Lily still had high opinion of James Potter. She had enjoyed her night with him more than she had with Stan. Stuck on her memories of the night, Lily went back up to Hogwarts to sleep.

- -

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Just click that little bluish-purple button down there to your left...


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

**Disclaimer: **Nothing recognizable belongs to me.

**Turnin Me On**

**A/N:** This is a little emotional, in my opinion. I can't believe I pulled this off. I'm not that good at emotion. Tell me if it's any good.

**Part Two: I Don't Wanna Know**

(A/N: As you may or may not be able to tell, this chapter was inspired by Mario Winans "I Don't Wanna Know.")

Stan was still up doing his homework when Lily came back to the Common Room, a little cold but extremely happy.

"Hi Lily," he said, glad that she was back and that hopefully she'd keep him company. "How are you? How was Hogsmeade?"

Lily looked dreamy when she replied, "It was wonderful. I had the best time ever."

"I take it you weren't by yourself?" said Stan expectantly, hoping she'd go into details.

"No, I, er, wasn't," said Lily.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So who were you with?" said Stan, trying not to show his impatience.

"Oh…just someone I met," sighed Lily. Stan took a deep breath. What was she doing? It wasn't like Lily to keep something so trivial from him.

Then, something struck him. She had to have done something that she decided he wouldn't like too much. That would be the only reason that Lily would be telling him.

What was Lily keeping from him? Only who she was with. Obviously that meant she was with another guy. But Lily knew Stan very well; she knew that Stan wouldn't care if she was hanging around with some guy she met. Stan's only problem was Lily…_cheating._ Was Lily was _cheating_ on him?

But he had to find out for sure. "Lily? This person you were with. Was it a guy?"

"What's it to you?" she asked coolly. This completely pissed Stan off. He was her _boyfriend_, for gosh's sake! He needed to know! There weren't supposed to be any secrets between them!

Determined to remain calm, though, his voice shaking, Stan said, "I…just need to know."

"Since you're _insisting_, it was a guy," said Lily. "But I don't want to worry you. I won't be seeing him again."

Stan was relieved, but he deliberately didn't show it. "I wasn't going to ask about that. You know how it doesn't bother me whether you hang out with a guy or not."

Lily smiled a tiny smile. "I'll tell you who it was. It was James Potter. Have you heard of him?"

Stan was silent. Of course he had heard of him. James had graduated the year before, and he was one of the four infamous Marauders. What luck that Lily had met one of them. Stan had been pretty well acquainted with the Marauders; he used to help them sometimes get the necessary equipment to pull a highly effective prank on Snape, and he had been pretty good friends with them all the same.

But he knew James's reputation as a player. He didn't want that same man affecting Lily in any way. Lily was _his_, not James's. But Lily insisted that James had only spent the evening with her, nothing more. The only thing was, how could Stan take Lily's word for it?

Trust.

That was the answer. Stan just had to trust Lily's judgement. He knew she wouldn't do anything _bad_. Outwardly, he shrugged, and Lily beamed at him and raced upstairs to sleep.

…

The next day at breakfast, Stan was approached by a blob of brown hair. Upon closer notice, he realized that it was only Minelly Stump, a Ravenclaw who was once his partner for Herbology.

"Stanley, you will _not_ like what I saw yesterday," she said excitedly. Stan waved her off. He didn't like hearing things that he didn't want to hear. "Stan—wait—come back—it's about Lily!"

That stopped him. He turned around. "What is it?"

Stump hesitated. "I'm not sure if you'll want to know… You'll hate it."

"I don't care. Just tell me," he said, slightly desperately. "Lily's my girlfriend. Anything bad happening to her will kill me if I couldn't stop it."

"Oh it's nothing bad for her," said Stump. "Bad for _you_."

"Why's that?" said Stan, now suspicious.

Stump had three different expressions on her face. She was very anxious. Apparently, she was _really _sure that Stan wouldn't be overly excited with the news. She looked like she was trying to keep it all in, for Stan's own good. But then, it all came pouring out. "Yesterday, at the dance club, I saw Lily with James Potter—_the James Potter!—_but that's not the point—I saw her…with him…and…she kissed him!"

The impact of these last words hit Stan fully three seconds after he heard them. The world started spinning, and Stan dizzily sat on the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall. "Lily?" he mumbled. "She wouldn't do that."

"I saw her," said Stump. "You don't have to believe me if you don't wish. But just remember what I said."

And she disappeared back to her table. As Stan was lingering on Stump's last words with plenty of questions floating in his head, Lily waltzed up to him. "Good morning Stan." He lifted his head slowly and gazed at her with utmost suspicion.

"What happened Lily?" he asked her miserably. "Someone s-said they saw you…kissing last night."

Lily looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Who the bloody hell said that?"

"Stump said she saw you," said Stan. "I don't want to believe her… Please tell me she was wrong, Lily… Please…"

She just stared right back into Stan's depressed eyes with one unwavering expression: truth. And then he understood. Lily tried to stop him. "Stan—"

"Lily, I can't do this anymore," said Stan. "You can't keep me in the dark like this. From now on, do whatever you want—you can shag Potter f-for all I care, just…_don't tell me_. I don't want to know. I can't take this. In fact, I think it's better if…we stop this. It'll save me the h-h-heartache."

It was the wavering quality of his voice, the obvious try not to cry, that forced Lily to feel the deep sorrow that Stan felt. And she finally realized the depth that one little mistake makes can cause so much damage. She felt like crying too. She bit her lip. "Stan…I…I didn't realize…how much I meant to you…how much you mean to _me…_how much…"

"It's alright, Lily," he said, his voice wavering, his eyes not meeting hers. "I can understand that I'm not good enough for you—never was, never will be."

"No, Stan—"

He ignored her. "I don't want to have a girlfriend that doesn't appreciate me for what I am. Sorry, Lily. But I'm done." He walked around her out the Great Hall, careful not to meet her eye.

For a full minute, Lily was shell-shocked. Then the impact of these words finally hit her. _He broke up with me._ And she ran from the Great Hall into her dorm, realizing that she had lost one person that she was never supposed to have lost. Stan had been the nicest any boy could have been. And she had broken his trust. She had left him probably even more heart-broken that she was. She had played him for another. She couldn't believe her dishonesty!

_What have I done?_

_Oh well, I met James, right? He was awesome, wonderful, sweet. I'm sure Stan will find some other nice girl. It's not that difficult. _And with those comforting thoughts, Lily fell asleep and missed all her classes that day.

THE END

**A/N: **What a useless story! It was kinda just _there_ wasn't it. Oh well. It's kinda fun to read, though. Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review...!


End file.
